The present embodiments relate to systems and methods that reduce aerodynamic drag on cargo trucks.
There is a desire to reduce aerodynamic drag on cargo trucks. Reducing aerodynamic drag of a cargo truck may reduce the consumption of fuel, which makes it less expensive to transport cargo. Cargo trucks consume fuel during operation. Even a relatively small reduction in aerodynamic drag on cargo trucks may amount to significant savings in fuel over time. For example, a cargo truck that travels 125,000 miles/year and consumes fuel at a rate of 5 miles/gallon may save hundreds or thousands of dollars per year with even a 2-3% reduction in aerodynamic drag. This may reduce the impact on the environment. There are other reasons that reducing aerodynamic drag on cargo trucks is desirable.
Conventionally, the most fuel efficient and successful trucking fleets minimize the gap between the truck and trailer, install skirts to prevent air from hitting their rear axles of the trailer, and install technology to streamline airflow at the rear of the vehicle. One attempt to streamline airflow at the rear of the vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,578, “TRUCK AFTER-BODY DRAG REDUCTION DEVICE,” which issued on Jul. 22, 2003. While the multi-flap approach described in that patent reduces after-body drag, there are still needs to reduce drag on a cargo truck.